


I'll stay on this side (and make sure you'll stay with me)

by Sashaya



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, Other, can be seen as friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese wasn't used to competing with ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll stay on this side (and make sure you'll stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta'ed. I appreciate all form of criticism. 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Discalimer: I don't own Person of Interest nor its characters._  
> **

It was like competing with ghosts. Reese wasn’t used to that. Usually, he was the one who kept hunting others – loved ones, people he saved, idiots he spared. 

But he never had to fight ghosts.

He never before had to look in the eyes of… someone he cared about and see the image of a dead man. Nathan kept hanging behind Finch’s bent back, looking over his shoulder. He still filled Finch’s ear with his words – words Reese couldn’t drown or stop. And Finch didn’t seem to want to stop their flow.

And then was Grace. One of Finch’s greatest and most cherished mistakes. Even alive, her ghost draped herself around Finch’s shoulders and steered him towards the park where she still painted. She led him to the coffee-stand in front of her house. She gripped his heart and couldn’t let go. 

Sometimes, Reese thought that Finch didn’t want to free his ghosts. That he clang to them the same way Reese hang onto him. But while Reese did that to stay alive, Finch seemed to be slowly killing himself. 

He wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t see his savior fell in the darkness. Not now. Not ever.

Reese would keep him safe. Even against Finch’s wishes.


End file.
